Warmth
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Set in 3x17. He wanted warmth. She gave it to him. He said he'd notice. She wanted to believe him. Could he convince her she was worth noticing. Addex one-shot.


_"I'd notice"_

_"What?"_

_"If you went missing, I'd notice"_

Addison sat alone in an empty on-call room, her back against the wall, her knees pulled close to her chest, she just needed some time, some time to think about a woman whom she should hate but never has slipping slowly away from them, some time to think about the poor Jane Doe, confused and alone, some time to think about -not that she wanted too- about Alex Karev, cocky arrogant kissed her back then blew her off Alex Karev. The Alex Karev who would notice if she were missing. Damn him and his stupid Lines of Deliciousness. She reached up to her face and rubbed a hand over it sighing heavily, she looked up when the door to the on-call room opened.

"Oh uh, hey" Alex stuttered.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"I could just…." he said stepping back a little.

"It's fine Karev, there are two beds" she said nodding to the one opposite hers, he closed the door behind him and stepped over to the bed, he kicked his shoes off and lay back on the bed with a sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" she mumbled.

"This sucks" he sighed "All of it, it just, sucks"

"Yeah" she sighed "Any news on Meredith?"

"No change"

"Shit" Addison whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Are any of us ok?"

"No, no I guess we aren't" he sighed.

"Would you really notice?" Addison asked after a quiet few minutes.

"Yeah" he said quietly looking over at her "I'd notice"

"Thank you" she whispered "Thank you for saying that"

"I mean it" he said with a shy smile "Come and lie with me"

"What?" Addison laughed.

"I just, I need to feel something y'know, warmth, I need to feel warmth, everything is just so, cold" he mumbled "I just need a little warmth"

Addison smiled softly at him, she shuffled off her bed and stepped over to his, he moved over a little to give her room, she lay down next to him, his arm slipped around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"This is nice" Addison said softly, reaching her arm over to place a hand on his chest.

"Yeah" he smiled running his fingers through her hair "She has to get through this" he sighed.

"She will" Addison said softly.

"She just, she makes me think screwed up people have a chance y'know"

"Everyone should get a chance"

"Sometimes you just run out of chances" Alex mumbled.

"Yeah, I know that feeling" Addison sighed, the room dropped back into silence, the sounds of their soft breathing echoing around the room.

"Why would you think nobody would notice?" Alex asked quietly.

"I don't have anyone anymore" Addison said sadly "Not like I used to anyway, I used to have a husband and friends and I don't even speak to my family anymore, and I don't really have that anymore, and I know it's my fault, I slept with my husbands best friend, it's my fault, even though me and Derek had slept in the same bed probably only 6 times over 2 years but no, it's all on me, I'm the bitch who slept with his best friend, they wouldn't notice if I was gone, they wouldn't even care"

"That is _the_ biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard"

"Wha…."

"I so much as look at you and Sloan wants to kick my ass, you have Torres and Bailey and the Chief is practically your Dad and Shepard _does_ care about you, and me, you have me"

"I don't have you"

Alex placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him "You have me" he said firmly.

"You said you didn't want me" Addison whispered.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Alex whispered back "I was lying"

"Why?" Addison asked quietly.

"Because I've never felt this way before, not really, I thought, I thought I loved Izzie, I thought that's what it felt like but, you, I feel so much more with you, and I know how crazy that sounds because I guess, I don't really know you, well I do but, I just, I'm falling for you Addison and that scares the crap out of me but I want to make it work, if you want to because we could really, be something"

"I can't be broken again Alex it's, it's too hard" she whispered.

"I'm here to put you back together" he said kissing her temple.

"That was corny" Addison said with a laugh.

"Shut up and kiss me" Alex smiled softly, Addison turned into his body and placed her lips on his, they moved so Addison was on top of him, his hands slipped up her body and into her hair as hers cupped his cheek, they kept their lips together in soft pecks, sometimes letting the kiss heat up, tongues meshing with tongues, they pulled away, Addison resting her forehead against Alex's.

"I'm falling for you too" she whispered "And that scares the crap out of me but I want to make it work, because I think, we could really be something" she smiled softly, Alex smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, Addison moved to rest her cheek against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat against her.

"I wish we could just stay here" she said softly.

"Me too" Alex smiled, their pagers bleeped "I guess not" he laughed, Addison shuffled off him and picked up their pagers.

"Jane Doe's labs are back"

"Meredith's ok" Alex smiled "Oh thank god" he sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"Didn't I tell you" she smiled hugging him tightly, she reached up and kissed him softly.

"I think we deserve some drinks tonight" Alex smiled.

"Definiteley" Addison smiled back "You go, be with your friends, I'll find you later"

"Ok, thank you" he smiled kissing her again.

"I'll see you later then" she said backing out of the door.

"Later"

-x-

"Hey" Alex said softly approaching Addison, she was leaning up against the nurses station opposite Meredith's room.

"Oh, hey" she said with a sad smile "He never loved me like that" she said softly nodding in the direction of Meredith and Derek, Alex wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple softly.

"I do" he whispered, Addison let her head fall against his, she took in a shaky breath, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Hey" he said softly bringing up his hand and wiping it away "You don't believe me do you"

"I want too" she said quietly "It's just, it's been a long time since someone's, been this nice to me"

"God Adds, what did he do to you" Alex said taking her in his arms "I'm here, I'm here for you, and I'm not saying I'll be great at this relationship thing but I'm trying, I'm trying for you because I think, I know, that I love you"

"Alex" she whimpered burying her face in his chest.

"I'm not just saying it, and I know it's soon but, if I've learnt anything from today it's that life is just way too short to not tell the people you love that you love them, so I'm telling you, because you never know what's around the corner"

Addison looked up at him with tear filled eyes, she stretched her neck up and kissed his lips softly "I love you too" she whispered, Alex pulled her back into a soft embrace, stroking his fingers through her hair soothingly, he perched on the edge of the nurses station, standing Addison between his legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her face resting against her arm looking over his shoulder, Callie walked by and raised an eyebrow at her, Addison let out a laugh, Callie smirked a little, she pointed between the two of them and then made a heart shape with her fingers with a questioning look, Addison nodded a little, Callie flashed her a grin before moving away.

"What are you laughing at?" Alex smirked.

"Nothing" Addison said pulling back a little and smiling at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Alex said softly, he ran his fingers through her hair once more before linking them with hers, he kissed her quickly before they made their way out of the hospital, together.

**

* * *

A/N: The 'I'd notice' scene will forever be one of my favorites from Greys, ever. I was going to make this longer, have some Mark and/or Derek action but I think it's better with just the two of them. The small amount of Callie to make it more real. **

**Reviews appreciated =D**


End file.
